


To Deflower a Lily

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bbtp_challenge, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's all grown up and she's out to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Deflower a Lily

Lily didn't care what anyone said. Mr Malfoy had been nothing but kind to her in the few months she'd been working in the same department of the Ministry.

He treated her like an adult which couldn't be said for most of her relatives. They acted like she was still a child. 

She'd left Hogwarts. She had a job for goodness sake! 

When Mr Malfoy invited her to his home for a "little get together", she was thrilled. It was the perfect opportunity to wear her best, show off her assets, and prove to everyone how grown up she was.

~*~

Hands gripping her hips, Draco set a brutal rhythm, plunging his cock into her virgin arse, his bollocks slapping loudly against her dripping cunt.

"Nnnggh!" she cried out, hands scrabbling at the sofa. "Oh my God!"

Blaise chuckled and wrapped his hand tighter around the girl's hair, lifting her head from his lap, his cock abandoned for now. Eyes glassy, her mouth hung open and saliva ran down her chin. He pinched a nipple and her eyelids fluttered.

"I think you're fucking her stupid, Draco." 

"She was stupid before we started." Draco snapped his hips hard. "Just like her mother."


End file.
